A christmas home
by chloemcg
Summary: One-shot. Edward and Alphonse have an early morning christmas and Ed surprises his brother with a special present.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the FMA universe.**

**A christmas home**

* * *

It was early an Christmas morning in Resembol.

It had been a good few months since the Promised day as well as the fact that they had gotten their bodies back, and 2 months since Edward and Alphonse had returned home to Resembol. The two currently resided in the Rockbell household, hoping to stay there for quite some time before they regained enough strength to leave the house and go on to start new adventures.

Christmas was going to be a special time this year.

Why was this?

It was because it would be the very first Christmas where Alphonse could actually _feel _things again, not only that but eat and do what a human being did instead of be a soul locked in a suit of armour.

Al had a tough time getting used to sleeping again due to the fact that he hadn't slept since he was a young boy so had become something of a insomniac. He'd awaken in the middle of the night and would do his own thing until his older brother awoken and he would even try to have a bit of a walk to strengthen the muscles in his legs...it _did _cause some irritation to Edward, though, since he _would _wake up because of his younger brother's activity (unbeknownst to Alphonse).

Ed didn't mind, though.

It was better then seeing his brother worry over whether or not he'd ever get his body back.

Anyway, Al had accidentally snuck into the bedroom a bit earlier where his brother slept and had ended up awaking him by bumping into something with his foot by accident, due to his unfortunate clumsiness that was a result of his muscle weakness, which woke Ed up. The younger Elric brother frantically apologised at first but his worries were calmed after his brother assured him that everything was alright and then offered to go down to open presents.

Alphonse, of course, said yes.

Ed had to escort Al down the stairs by having the latter lean heavily against him as they stepped down each step with trepidation and caution.

It took a full five minutes for the two brothers to venture down the stairs and settle themselves down as they sat on the floor of the sitting room and in front of the Christmas tree yet they were very careful not to make too much noise that could wake up Winry, Granny Pinako or their three-legged (but fitted with automail) dog, Den.

They had to be quiet...

The room was near pitch-black, with the exception of a few candles here and there, but had a festive feel thanks to the tinsel that was hung on the walls. The floorboards were polished clean, with a round cream carpet placed in the middle of the sitting room and was placed just next to the tree and had some of the Christmas gifts resting atop it. The tree was a grand thing with lights twinkling on it, tinsel wrapped around it in a spiral, round ball ornaments hanging heavily from a majority of the branches and the tree had a certain healthy glow to its overall appearance despite the small amount of pine needles that were sprinkled across the floor.

The Elric brothers sat beneath the heavily-decorated pine tree and were surrounded by a pretty large pile of gifts that had been resting under the small but very well-decorated shrub.

They both sat by candlelight but it was dark otherwise.

Edward reached down to grab a particular box, one with holes in it, and smirked as he handed the coloured gift over to his younger brother, a bright red tint colouring his cheeks. He softened his golden eyes at his younger brother as he gripped the box tightly in an outstretched hand, his weakened arm trembling due to both atrophy and general muscle weakness.

Al became curious as he took the rather large box into his grip.

It felt heavier than he had expected.

The younger Elric brother almost dropped the box due to the surprising weight but he managed to tighten his fingertips around the box to avoid dropping it to the floor. He could feel his heart pound in anticipation as his golden pools widened in curiosity and he started to shift the box about (albeit gingerly) as he started to think about what exactly it was.

Was it a bauble?

Was it a bunch of alchemy books?

Was it something alchemy-related?

Maybe even Alkehestry?

"Heh!" Ed chuckled, quietly, seeing the tears in his little brother's mind shifting as he tried to solve this riddle. "Go on, Al! Just open it!"

Alphonse couldn't contain his excitement any longer and tore the wrapping paper off the box. When the paper came off, a box was left and there was a lid with several holes punched into it...just like the paper that just fell to the floor in ribbons.

So he moved to open the lid, being careful to do so as to not drop the box by accident.

The younger Elric brother gasped as he saw what was in the box.

It was a little kitten.

The feline had _enormous _emerald eyes and had a smooth, silky, black fur coat with two white front paws and the left ear had a small white speck on it. The teeny cat's face was rather plump —more so than a regular kitten's face— and it had a tail that whirled about in midair.

There was even a little red bow wrapped around its neck, but not too tight.

Alphonse's heart exploded in his chest.

He drank in every sensation as he reached into the box and picked the kit up. He took in the softness of the kitten's fur coat, he took in the kitten's scent, he took in the sight of how small and podgy it looked —especially with its twitching whiskers and it's wiggly little pink nose; he had never imagined he'd be able to feel any of these things again.

The only thing that the younger Elric brother knew was that his face suddenly felt warm and damp, while his vision blurred a little bit.

Al's jaw dropped to the floor as he grabbed the kitten out of the box and started to nuzzle it with every ounce of affection he could muster. The little kit squirmed a bit in the young man's grip at first but ultimately started purring and snuggling its new owner; the little kitten mewed softly as it seemed to bathe in every moment that he was being doted upon.

"Oooooh, you're so cute!" Alphonse cried, forgetting to keep his voice in volume, "I'm gonna name you Chrissy!"

Ed just watched with a large and satisfied smile on his face as he watched his little brother's obvious joy over getting a kitten.

He knew that his brother would want a cat of his very own, given how he had an obvious love for the furry creatures, and decided that now he had his body back, that him not having a cat to love would be one of the very first things to rectify. It was hard but he ended up taking care of the kitten for awhile whilst trying to keep it a secret from his little brother...and it was _hard _because Al was very observant.

Edward was happy he succeeded in surprising his little brother with "Chrissy" for Christmas.

Unbeknownst to them, Winry had woken up and had watched the entire scene unfold in front of her with a tired smile spread across her face. She loved watching such lovely brotherly moments unfold between her childhood best friends but knew that Ed would fly into a flurry of embarrassment if he found out she'd been spying so she would always stay silent about it.

The auto mail mechanic just peered around the banister to observe secretly from the corner she hid in.

Alphonse, meanwhile, had quickly placed his new kitten down on his lap and then wrapped an arm tightly around Edward and pulled him in close for a tight and brotherly hug. Even though his eyes were shut tight, tears flowed down his face in large rivulets and didn't stop so he squeezed his eyes even tighter to clamp out the flowing tears, but they just flowed down his face even more.

"Thank you, brother...! Thank you so much!" Al sobbed.

Edward smiled and hugged his younger brother back.

"...You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Alphonse."

* * *

**A/N: Heres a christmas fic, guys! And Alphonse gets a fuzzy little kitten!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-Chloemcg **


End file.
